International Publication No. WO 2014/125444 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2015/0353533 A1) describes a series of compounds which are inhibitors of RIP1, and which are useful in the treatment of RIP1-mediated disorders. Specifically disclosed is (S)-5-benzyl-N-(5-methyl-4-oxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydrobenzo[b][1,4]oxazepin-3-yl)-4H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide. Identification of stable, crystalline forms of such compound would be highly desirable for providing that compound in a form suitable for use in the treatment of RIP1-mediated diseases and disorders, specifically, suitable for administration to a human in need thereof.